Make Me Wet
by ScottDera
Summary: OneShot Slash Fiction! Story about Triple H's "Accident" last week on RAW! Contains a certain fetish so don't read if you aren't into it or aren't curious!


**Disclaimer**: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**WARNING**: This story also contains a fetish, watersports. If this is something that disgusts you or you just don't like it then do not read on, but if you do like it or are at least a lil' but curious then read on! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

**Make Me Wet**

Backstage at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas during the 25th February 2013 broadcast of Monday Night RAW Supershow, Triple H was furious. Not only had he just moments ago engaged in a heated brawl with the man who broke his arm the previous summer, Brock Lesnar, to save his father-in-law Vince McMahon, but he had also humiliated himself live on TV.

He knew he shouldn't have gone out there with a full bladder and, in the excitement of the brawl, he had let a little go. The majority backstage would have yet to have seen the footage but that didn't stop the Cerebral Assassin bounding down endless corridors backstage, trying to find a free lockerroom to change and cool-off. His face was crimson as he burst through a door and sighed in relief; empty. He quickly threw off his t-shirt and proceeded to undo and then pull down his jeans, frowning at the wet patch stained upon his underwear "Fuck." He mumbled to himself.

Nevertheless he pulled them down as he sat on the bench and took his boots off so he could fully remove his clothing. Now naked, Triple H's muscular body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his slightly hairy torso that he let grow due to absence from the ring sticking to his skin. He stood up and walked to the shower room, his six-inch flaccid cock swaying between his legs as he walked toward one of the many urinals opposite the shower cubicles. He held his shaft firm and attempted to urinate for a good few minutes but nothing happened "Damn it." He murmured under his breath again.

This wasn't the first time. He knew if he was too frustrated he'd never be able to relieve himself so after a few more minutes of trying he gave up, opting to take a shower and relax. He turned on the water, immediately feeling the heat wash away his tension as he stood there, allowing the water to coat his entire body.

Meanwhile inside the main area of the lockerroom and unbeknownst to Triple H the door was opening, the man known as Fandango soon entering as he walked with a strut. He was about to open up his locker but was stopped in his tracks when he noticed Triple H's discarded clothes. He raised an eyebrow as he picked up the T-Shirt to see Triple H's trademark design, not being able to contain himself in picking up the underwear and taking a long, hard sniff as he encountered the slightly pungent smell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he instantly grew hard "Time to get weird..." Fandango, the man formally known as Johnny Curtis said to himself.

Despite dropping his gimmick on WWE Television, Johnny still liked to use it behind the scenes. He smirked as he approached the showering area, quietly stripping from his clothing before leaning against the cubicle that Triple H currently occupied, the King of King's with his back towards Curtis. The man known as Fandango silently admired Triple H's muscular back and big round ass that acted like a fountain as he slowly jerked his seven-inch cock "Nice ass Trrriiiple H..." Curtis said as he rolled Hunter's name off of his tongue.

"What the fuck?!" Triple H jumped as he heard the voice behind him, turning his upper body around to see Fandango "What the hell do you want?...and why the fuck are you naked?!"

"I saw you out there...all tough and badass, and I couldn't help but notice you had a little...accident..." Fandango smirked "So let me help you out...make me wet..." He continued with a sly lick of his lips before sliding a hand up his body in his usual creepy style.

"Look kid, I don't know what the hell you're on but I think you need to leave..." Triple H grunted before turning back to his shower.

"C'mon man...let it all out, I know you need to release...in more ways than one..." Fandango grinned as he boldly got down on his knees behind Triple H before reaching between his legs to softly grab his flaccid shaft.

Triple H had to admit, this guy was persistent. He looked down and watched as his cock started to twitch to life, despite how much he tried to fight back the feeling. He wasn't the only one to notice his growing erection either as the man formally known as Johnny Curtis had moved in front of him and was now briskly stroking his cock to it's full nine and a half inch length "Make me wet Hunter..." He purred.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Triple H replied with a slight moan as Fandango continued to stroke his shaft at a steady rate.

"Let's get weird man...I want your golden shower...give me that release." Fandango moaned.

"Fuck...I can't do that I-" Triple H said but was quickly cut off.

"RELEASE." Fandango shouted erotically as he closed his eyes and removed his hand from Triple H's cock and proceeded to feel up his muscular torso.

"Shit..." Triple H sighed "Fine...but you asked for it..." He continued as he started to feel it begin to boil in his bladder as it rose up.

It took a few silent moments but eventually the stream came "Ahhhhh..." Triple H sighed as he tilted his head back contently, feeling his urine flow from his solid cock as it splashed against Fandango's chest.

"Oh yeah that's it...get fucking weird..." Fandango groaned loudly and erotically as he felt Triple H's piss coat his torso.

"Fuck keep it down...don't want this getting out..." Triple H grunted as he looked down to watch his last remaining streams splash against Fandango's chest.

"Getting caught is so hot..." Fandango winked as he washed his body under the shower for a moment whilst on his knees "Now time to release your other liquid..." He smirked as he immediately swallowed half of Triple H's hard cock.

"Ohhhh fuck...god damn..." HHH groaned in pleasure as he watched Fandango repeatedly take The Game's entire cock into his mouth, his nose continuously bashing into HHH's shaved crotch.

It was easily one of the best blowjobs of his recent memory as he moaned and groan with every suck and slurp that Fandango made on his cock, not an inch of his shaft was left without pleasure as the man formally known as Johnny Curtis used his mouth and tongue to make sure every part received his oral skills.

This went on for a few more minutes until Triple H switched up the pace, clasping Fandango's head in both of his massive hands before starting to fuck his face, a change in pace that Fandango greatly enjoyed "mmmmm...mmmm.." The dancing superstar groaned erotically around Hunter's cock, adding to the pleasure he was already receiving.

"Ahhhh...mmmm..." Triple groaned as he continued to feel every inch of his cock slip down the throat of Fandango, surprised also at the fact that this guy could take his entire cock without problems, a feat which few superstars in the past or present could do. This one was a keeper, no matter how weird he was.

"mmmmm...uergggghhh..." Fandango gagged slightly as Triple H forced him to stay down the length of his shaft, not allowing him to move for a least ten seconds, gasping for air as he was finally released "Fuck that was hot..." Fandango groaned as he used his hand to jerk HHH off but it was quickly swatted away.

"In the lockerroom...now." Triple H grunted, an intensity and seriousness shrouding his face as Fandango quickly took the orders, jumping to his feet and strutting through into the lockerroom.

Triple H couldn't help but break his serious demeanour for a moment as he watched Fandango's ass shake and jiggle whilst he walked before bending over to present his begging hole towards the Cerebral Assassin "I see you don't waste any time..." HHH said, returning to his serious tone.

"Lube is in my locker..." Was all Fandango could purr as he slipped a single finger down his smooth asscrack and right into his tight pucker, teasing The Game who slapped his cock against his ass.

Triple H couldn't help but smirk once again at the eagerness of the man bent forward in front of him as he quickly reached over into the locker to bring out the lube and a condom. He quickly slipped the pink rubber over his shaft before coating both his cock and Fandang's ass with the cool lube "Time to play the game..." HHH said sternly before shoving his cock balls deep into Fandango's ass.

"Oh yeah!" Fandango groaned loudly as he felt Triple H's big thick cock fill him entirely.

"Damn you're tight...mmmmm..." Triple grunted as he slowly pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, doing this for a few moments more until he gained his rhythm.

"Uhhhh...doesn't mean I'm not...mmmm experienced..." Fandango groaned very loudly as he pushed back hard against Triple H, nearly causing The Game's huge cock to slip out of his ass.

HHH was quick to return the favor, increasing the pace and slamming even harder into Fandango's asshole "Ahhhh yeah...mmmm..." He moaned

"Oh Yeahhh! Fuckin' pound that ass!" The former Johnny Curtis groaned lustfully as he reached underneath him to take Triple H's balls into his hand, rolling them around as he got pounded.

Triple H instantly raised an eyebrow; only Steph and Shawn Michaels knew he liked his balls played with whilst he fucked but he wasn't complaining, it made the experience ten times more enjoyable for him and he made that known by harder thrusts into Fandango's loosening hole.

"Fuck I wanna ride your dick man..." Fandango groaned loudly.

"Go right ahead..." Triple H replied as he pulled out of Fandango before moving to lie on the floor and put his hands behind his head, his cock pointing straight upward ready for action.

Fandango immediately squatted himself over HHH's cock and surprised him by ripping off the condom before impaling himself back on the throbbing nine and a half inch member "I love it raw...mmmm yeah..." He groaned as he bounced on Triple H's cock.

HHH didn't complain as he gripped Fandango's hips and started to fuck him like a jackhammer, driving both men wild with lust and sexual desire as Fandango bounced wildly on Hunter's big cock, occasionally being fucked so hard he jumped right off it but it quickly resumed his position when it happened.

"Ahhhh Yeahhh...mmmm..." Triple H groaned as his cock started to throb inside Fandango's tight ass and he knew he wasn't far off his boiling point.

"mmmmm fuck my ass man...fuck it hard!" Fandango groaned as he erotically moved his hands all around his body, occasionally tweaking his nipples in pleasure as he tried his hardest to slam down on Triple H's cock.

"Uhhhhh fuck..." Triple H moaned as he closed his eyes tight and threw all he could into fucking Fandango's ass, wanting to furfill his desire and rise to the challenge at the same time.

And it worked, within moments of Triple H increasing his speed and fucking him harder, Fandango began to cum out of nowhere "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck yeeeahhhhhh!" He cried out loudly as shot after shot of his pearly white cum shot from his cock without him even touching it, the vast majority of it landing on the toned abs of The Game "mmmm..." He sighed, his cock completely spent.

"You better clean that up after we're done..." HHH said with a raised eyebrow and stern voice as he lifted Fandango off of his cock and proceeded to start jerking it in front of the weird dancing superstar.

"Let me..." Fandango smirked as he took control, wrapping his hand around the bottom half of Triple H's cock whilst using his mouth to work the upper half, the taste of his ass filling his mouth, making him crave HHH's cum even more.

He was soon to be rewarded also; Triple H's face was a picture of pleasure as his buttcheeks clenched with every shot of pleasure he felt until eventually it was too much to hold back "Ahhhh fuck..." Triple H groaned loudly as he began to cum!

Fandango removed his mouth just in time to feel burst after burst of hot white cum fire onto his face, seven powerful shots in total covering his cheeks, nose, forehead and the last remaining drops fell into his mouth as he smiled. He made sure to lick and suck the throbbing pink mushroom head clean before removing his hand from Triple H's cock, instead using it to scoop up cum from various parts of his face and suck it off his fingers.

"You may be fucking weird, but you can play the game anytime..." Triple H smirked...

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Okay so this is just a story I banged out in one go since I had the idea in my head after Triple H had his little 'accident' :P I know this story won't be for everyone due to its content but oh well, I hope those who did read it enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
